


Squid Stag Rose

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Idols, Twins, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is in love with Margaery Tyrell the lead singer of the band Squid Stag Rose. When they finally come to play up north in Alaska, she begs her parents to let her go. They tell her yes- but only if she brings Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid Stag Rose

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post by gabbygumsss about an AU where Margaery is a big music star and Sansa is her biggest fan
> 
> _Relevant info:_
> 
> Sansa and Arya are aged up and twins in this. Both are 18 and in their final year of high school (with early birthdays) in order to have a "you're so young" dynamic while avoiding too much creepiness. 
> 
> _I have plans for where this is going including:_
> 
> \- Arya accidentally helping Sansa meet the band  
> \- Littlefinger being a band manager/producer type and all about the $  
> \- Asha being Asha (the guitar player) and Stannis being Stannis (the drummer)

Margaery has the coveted position on Sansa’s wall, right across from the foot of the bed. It is the last thing that she sees before she goes to bed and the first thing when she wakes up in the morning. At other points in Sansa’s life, the position had been filled with other pop icons. Hilary Duff and Kelly Clarkson mean nothing to her now though. How could they compare to the likes of Margaery Tyrell?

Now, she looks up at the trademark smirk and curly brown hair as her idol poses in front of a microphone. She is completely in love with the singer. Sansa cannot decide if she wants to be her or be with her, but either would make her incomparably happy. 

When she hears that Margaery’s band, Squid Stag Rose, is planning to play a show in her hometown, Sansa has no choice but to plead her case to her parents. First, she asks her father. He sighs in the manner that Sansa knows carries his hesitation about letting her engage with pop culture and the idolization of city life. More than once, he has asked her what is wrong with living in their tiny Alaskan town. More than once, she has told him that she wants to go south. Like the Little Mermaid, Sansa wants to go where the people are. Right now though, she wants to go where Margaery is.

“It’s one town over.” She pleads. “I’ll be safe and take my phone… please?”

“Alright.” Ned sighs. “You can go-“

“Yes!” Sansa shouts, ecstatic.

“-on two conditions.”

Sansa’s face falls slightly as she waits for him to continue. She knows that the easy permission is too good to be true, but she doubts the conditions can negate her infallible desire to see Margaery live. She has never been to a concert and her favourite acts rarely make it this far north. This is a chance of a lifetime. Her father must know that.

“First, you have to pay for it yourself. Your mother and I have raised you with a work ethic for a reason. If this is worth it, then you will earn the money.”

“I will!” Sansa promises. “I’ll even babysit Robert for Aunt Lysa if I have to.”

“Very well.” Ned nods in approval. “The other condition is that Arya needs to go with you.”

“What.” Sansa’s smile falls. “You’re joking.”

“No, I’m not.” 

“But Arya hates everything that I love. And she’d ruin it.”

“Well, then I guess that settles it. You won’t be going.”

“Father…” Sansa pleads. “I need to go.”

“Then speak with your sister.”

“That’s unfair.” 

Sansa storms off, leaving her father in the woodshop with his saw. Unbothered, he continues working on his project. She curses under her breath at the stubbornness of her father. He is like Arya that way, once he decides something, there’s very little that can convince him otherwise. She hates him and his stupid values. Sansa is forced to spend enough time with Arya as it is. He keeps mentioning that adulthood is coming and that she will regret not spending more time with her twin sister, but Sansa has other things on her mind. In September, she will finally get away from Arya and have a chance to start new at a school where she is not known as one half of the Stark sisters. 

Shaking off her frustration, she makes her way to the kitchen where her mother is pouring cereal out for her youngest brother, Rickon. Sansa takes care to make a show of putting the dishes on the counter, likely abandoned by Arya and Bran on their way to morning sports practices, into the dishwasher. 

“Thank you, Sansa.” Catelyn acknowledges when she finally looks up.

“Of course, mom.” Sansa smiles warmly. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Hm?”

“You know how much I love Squid Stag Rose, right?”

“Of course, Sansa.” Catelyn laughs. “It’s all you talk about these days. And, that one singer, Margot, was it?”

“Margaery.” Sansa corrects, with emphasis. “And she’s coming to Alaska.”

“What, to visit?”

“No, to play a show and I want to go.”

Her mother pauses, contemplating, and Sansa feels a surge of hope. Then, her mother sighs.

“Your father said no, didn’t he?”

“Not exactly.” Sansa frowns. “He said I have to take Arya.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Sansa.” Catelyn nods. “I’d feel a lot better about you going if Arya was with you.”

“But mom, Arya’s awful about the things I like.”

“Oh, Sansa.” Catelyn smiles sadly, thinking of Ned and his sister. “One day you will wish you spent more time with her.”

“Arya will ruin the concert though. She’ll talk through it and complain.”

“Well, is it better to take that chance or not go, Sansa?” Catelyn asks as she drops Rickon’s bowl in front of him. “You need to stop trying to go behind your father’s back for permission.”

“Yeah, okay. Fine.” Sansa grumbles.

She sighs as she grabs a bagel and commences her walk to school. She is dreading the conversation that she will need to have with Arya, but her mother is right. It is better to see Margaery than let the chance slip by, even if it means dragging her petulant twin along.


End file.
